Gathering of the Gotei
Tadashi Kori, Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, decided it was best to leave the matter of Yoshinari Yasuhiro's interrogation in the hands of his fellow Captains. He had other matters to see to himself, after all, which was why he was where he was: the Barracks of the 1st Division. He scratched his head with a slight show of annoyance before walking in. "They're going about their work." He noted, watching the Shinigami. "Good." He stopped outside Madoka's office and heaved another sigh. He knocked the door three times quickly with gentle raps and only entered when the woman he was here to meet with beckoned him. "Captain-Commander," he greeted with a forced tone of respect. "Oh? Tadashi? You've returned to us unharmed. That's good." Looking out of a nearby window, a look of sadness was placed over her face. "I've already heard about Captain Kujo, so there is no need to tell me about that. Do you have anything else to report? If not, I would prefer to be left alone right now." It was obvious that she was thinking about the current state of affairs and the panic that was sure to ensue after the word of a Captain's death began to spread through the ranks. "Then again, maybe you could help me with something. Its been bothering me for awhile now, but I there are a few other captains that I have yet to be able to get in Contact with. Could you possibly look into this for me?" She looked over toward Tadashi with a glare that seemed to issue a direct order rather than a favor. "No contact?" That was odd. Despite the glare she cast him Tadashi remained unperturbed. He merely lowered his head in acceptance of the "request" but he wasn't done. He had to find out something about what was going on. He might also be fit to ascertain what Izaya had told him, though he'd need to be careful in how he approached that. "Which Captains have failed to report in?" Folding her hands in front of face in order to begin her thinking process, Madoka turned to look slightly out the window nearest to her. "Let's see. Captain Akemi of the Second Division. The last I saw of her, she was wandering about playing with some of friends during her downtime. Next, Captain Knives of the Sixth Division. When we last spoke, he was being awfully evasive and onlyy told me that there was something that he wanted to investigate for himself before making any moves or involving anyone else and that was a few days ago. No one has seem him since he left here. Third, Captain Tsuyoki of the Fifth Division. I hadn't really spoken much with him, but he was often seen with Captain Keihatsu near the Bar. And last, but not least, Captain Katashi of the Eighth Division. I'm not too concerned with this, given his general disdain with meeting or even interacting with a large group of people. But during this time, I would like to know that generally everyone is ok with everything going on." Madoka sighed as she leaned back in her Chair. "Now, Tadashi, I would like for you form a team and find out what you can about where these four are and let me know. How you find everything out that you need to, I leave up to your discretion. Do what you wish, short of attacking innocents or killing any suspects that you come across." As she spoke Tadashi's face grew ever darker. By the end of Madoka's debriefing his face would have soured milk, his eyes where slitted and his fists were clenched tightly at his side. "... Fool kids." Knives had always been a little too inquisitive for his own good and Akemi was too childish and naive for hers. He just hoped it hadn't bitten them. Tsuyoki could look after himself, truthfully, though he was known to consort with Captain Keihatsu- Oh shit! Tadashi connected the dots in his head quickly and the conclusion he came to was not good. "Captain-Commander? I have one request before I form my team, if I may?" This was the part he needed to be careful of. Very careful of. "I ask that you carry out an investigation of the 13th Division and its Captain. I have reason to believe that Captain Keihatsu is a suspect in all of this... as is my own Lieutenant, Raiden Yasuhiro." Admitting that was harder than he'd thought. Better she not know of Izaya's recent promotion just yet though. "Why, however, I have yet to discover. But I know just who to go to for help." He didn't wait on her reply. He politely excused himself and then made himself scarce. It was only when he'd walked from the room that he felt the weight lift from his shoulders. "Hm? Thirteenth Division huh?' Madoka smiled slightly as she grabbed her zanpakuto that was leaning against her the wall nearest the window. "I suppose its time for me to get actively involved instead of sitting around moping." With a simple two steps, all that was left in the room were the curtains flapping in the breeze. Tadashi already had a fair idea of who his task force would consist of. He had taken a compulsory Zanjutsu class at the Shinō Academy for almost one-hundred years now, so any of the potentially great young Shinigami that came through the academy's curriculum were known to him, and the first that came to mind where Nami Masaharu, Suzume Naomasa, Miria Fujibayashi, Ryan Kuchiki and Echo. "Wait! Nami Masaharu? Anything to Izaya, I wonder?" He'd need to find that out. "Where to first? Okay, I'll track down Nami. If I remember right she joined the 9th Division." With a goal set Tadashi flash stepped away... In front of the barracks, Medaka Rosenkrantz and Ekatarina Satonaka, co-lieutenants of the 9th Division, had everyone gathered for a briefing. Among the gathered Shinigami there were chatterings of fear and confusion due to the dissapearance of Shiro Kujo and the sudden emergence of this dome everyone was captured in. A burst of unrest was quickly dispelled as Medaka stabbed her Zanpakuto into the ground. "Quiet! We are all confused as to where Captain Kujo is as he did not show up to this morning's usual sparring sessions. However, please keep in mind that you are all still Shinigami of the Gotei and as such are expected to be men and women of a serious standing. Do not let the small things ruffle your feathers because if you do, you are sure to be cut down in the field of battle." ? Medaka finished her speech by raising her zanpakuto high into the air. "Never forget who you are!" The group of shinigami in front of her remained silent for a moment before Nami began clapping and whistling excitedly, causing the oher arund her to begin doing the same. Before long, the fear that overcame all of them was completely replaced by confidence and steadfastness. "Oh? Here comes Captain Kori. I wonder whatt he wants." Ekatarina smiled as she nudged her aunt in the side before pointing to a nearby tower where the Captain was perching. Her usual smile still glued to her face, Ekatarina waved for Tadashi to come down and join in on the celebration. Tadashi dropped from his perch and flash stepped away as he neared the floor of the Seireitei, appearing promptly beside the Lieutenant duo and the men and women of the 9th Division. They done good work. They'd settled the division, restored morale, and kept their own heads. In a situation like this you couldn't really ask for much more than that. "Sorry for dropping in unannounced," literally. "But I need to discuss some things." He motioned the Lieutenants aside, away from ear-shot of their squad-mates. "I'm leading an investigation.' Tadashi began. "A number of Captains have failed to report in. I'm afraid this dome has us all a little on edge, so I'm looking for some people to help my search. Is Nami Masaharu here?" "Masaharu? What do you need with her? She's not even a seated officer yet." Medaka was dumbfounded as she behind herself and over the Squad members still present. "You sure you don't need anyone else instead?" Ekatarina approached with a chuckle and a wave. "Now, now aunti-er...Lieutenant Rosenkrantz" Ekatarina quickly corrected herself after catching a glare from the corner of Medaka's eye. "I mean, I'm sure there is an excellent explanation to all of this. Besides, I think Nami is a suitable choice. She has excellent leadership qualities and is capable of handling her own in the field of battle. Out of all the students directly under Captain Kujo, I dare say I think she is at the top of the tower." Whistling to the Squad, Ekatarina got Nami's attention and waved for her to come over. "Hey little Nami. We've got a little task for you. Care to explain Captain Kori?" He didn't want to cause unnecessary panic, so he kept the details to the bare minimum. "This dome has us all guessing." He began cautiously. "And me, being the lucky sod I am, got handed the task of investigating it." That was a lie, but they didn't need to know that just yet. "My Squad are a bunch of knuckle-heads-" for once he told the truth "- so I'm asking for leveled-headed folks who can do more than fight to lend me a hand, who aren't either Captains or Lieutenants. Nami's one of those people." Slightly spacing out, Nami returned to situation at hand. "You said Kori right? As in Captain of the 11th Division? Do you know what happened to my brot--I mean Izaya Masaharu? I haven't heard from him in some time now and I'm beginning to worry about his well-being." Looking at her two lieutenants faces, she realized that she had missed something important. "Is something wrong? Oh the dome right? I just thought a circus was in town and we were going to have a bit of break today." By now it should be clear as day that her leadership skills wasn't due to authority or overwhelming presence, but instead Nami had a calming aura about her as she didn't get worked up about things that she could not control. "I leave her....capabilities in your hands Captain Kori. If you find out anything about Captain Kujo, please do return and let us know." Medaka bowed respectfully and walked back toward her Squad, dragging Ekatarina along so that Nami and Tadashi could speak more. "Will do." He answered before turning his attention to Nami. "I was wondering what your connection to little Izaya was. Your brothers built tough. But he's doing fine: I just promoted him in fact." He took her to the side then, away from the others. "I need your help. A number of Captains have failed to report in, and I've been asked to find out where they are. I'm putting together a task force, and you're part of it." "Wait a second here! Izaya was promoted!? To what exactly!?" The focused demeanor she just possessed upon learning that her younger brother was better off than she. "How can that runny-nose kid be in a higher position than me already? Oh, I'll be sure to break his shins the next time I get a grip on his shrimpy little body!" Breathing heavily, Nami ceased her ramblings as she turned to look back towards Tadashi. "Er.....Nevermind. So, how about the weather today huh? No clouds, pretty high chance of dome blocking of the sky right? Ha. Ha...." "That 'runny-nosed kid' as you out it is now my Lieutenant, and one hellish good Shinigami." Tadashi said sharply. He managed to say that with more pride than he could ever fake when he declared the same of Takahara. But then he sighed. "Sorry, but I'm a little on edge myself." He did like her attitude though. "If anything, lets get that dome out of the way just so I can enjoy the wind again. When can you leave?" Still shocked at the quick scorning she had just received, Nami froze for a moent before shaking herself free. 'Uh..uh..anytime sir!" With a quick salute, she fastioned her zanpakuto to her side and readied herself to move out.,,or so she thought. Already on top of the walls of the barracks, Nami turned around as she laughed awkwardly, "Um, where are we going exactly?" Tadashi appeared by her side. "To the 6th Division barracks to enlist Suzume Naomasa." But before Nami could go any farther he laid a hand on her shoulder. "No one in my own division calls me Captain, let alone sir. Your brother, for one, simply calls me Kori. Now, ladies first." Nodding in agreement, Nami smiled. "Yes si--er...Kori. 6th Division was it? And a Suzume Naomasa? Okie dokie." Speeding off, Nami shook her head in annoyance, was this Captain the real thing? Or was he just using this mission in order to form his own personal Harem Army? Either way, Nami was ready for whatever came next. It took little time to get to where they wanted to go. The dome had put everyone on edge, so patrols where kept within their own jurisdiction. Besides, he was a Captain. The mere sight of him was enough to clear a path for himself and anyone accompanying him. When Nami and he reached the barracks of the 6th Division Tadashi noted it to be quite severe. Knives, the 6th Division Captain, had only occupied the position a short time. The Lieutenant of the 6th had retired prior to Knives appointment and the young Captain had yet to appoint anyone to the position. With him gone from the division the members were running around like headless chickens! Tadashi appeared amidst their ranks and quickly made his presence known. "I apologize on behalf of your Captain." Tadashi began. "He's been working hard to discover what this dome means, which is why he isn't here. He asked me to relay a message to you all: You are members of the 6th Division -- a model division! Keep calm and composed, and we will all come through this." All lies, of course. But they didn't need to know that. "I'm also leading a seperate investigation." He went on. "My hope is to pool what I discover with what Captain Knives discovers, but to do that, I need some help: Suzume Naomasa? Please step forward." Stepping out from amongst the clattering in the 6th Division, Suzume stepped fro the crowd of men looking around. "Me?" She said pointing to herself in disbelief. "I suppose its about time I break free of my cocoon and earn my rightful place here as a full-fledged officer." Just as fast as the disbelief came across her face, it was replaced by air of royalty. "Hmph. Farewell for now loves, I'll be back with our beloved Captain before long and then you can all thank me later." Tadashi took in the state of the squad once more before acknowledging the latest addition to his task force with a respectful nod. "Captain Knives also requested that I relay another message: work closely with the 7th Division throughout this crisis," Tadashi noted, "at least until he can return himself." Hopefully Yukimura would stop the squad crumbling in the meantime. He then returned his attention to his growing task force. "Our next step is the Kuchiki Family Mansion." Ryan Kuchiki was reliable and, more importantly, he was extra firepower should push come to shove. He was one of the youngest members of the Kuchiki household capable of performing Bankai. "We should also find Miria Fujibayashi there as well. Let's go!" "Tch. Not so much as even a respectful bow? I'm no commoner, I don't want some simple nod!" Suzume exclaimed loudly as she turned to look at Nami. "....what?" With a nod, Nami smiled at Suzume before following Tadashi toward the Kuchiki Mansion. "Kori. Will be allowed in during a crisis such as this? If anything don't you think they will be keeping outsiders out even more? I'm not too familiar with the Kuchiki's as a whole, so forgive me if I sound insulting." Tadashi heard the "Kori" part and grinned inwardly. "They're related, all right." He fell back so that he was side-by-side with Nami. "You're probably right." He admitted. "But then they can't ignore a request from me, either. Crisis or no, I'm still a Captain of the Gotei 13." He just hoped he didn't have to flaunt the fact too much. Best to keep a low profile, at least for now. "But what about all of you?" He asked. "Been keeping up your training? I haven't seen any of you since you all graduated." Barging in between the two, Suzume made herself noticed "I for one have been sure to keep up my skills. No need for me to get rusty and lose to some peon out on the field." Looking over at Nami, she shook her head before turning her attention back to the Captain. "I don't know about her though. She seems to weak to do anything of note, you should probably leave her here and allow me to accompany you alo--GUH!" SCHWING! A drawn blade was held by Nami as she suddenly appeared in front of Suzume, causing the raven-haired shinigami to take a large leap back. "If you keep looking down upon others, you won't ever be able to see those that rise up and surpass you. Its been a long time since our days in the academy together, if you want to have another tomorrow, then I suggest you do not '''dare 'try to belittle any of my hardwork and accomplishments." A dark light could be seen in her gaze before she turned to Captain Kori. "Er.....we should continue onward." "Now, now," Tadashi began, "no need for insults or threats. We'll be working together after all. There might come a time when you have to trust your allies to guard your back: an insulted ally will betray you easier than a trusted one. Remember that." ''Meanwhile... Ryan Kuchiki and Miria Fujibayashi slid across the ground as the sweat turned to steam on their forehead. Ryan's surrogate father, Sōritsu Kuchiki, dispelled his Bankai and declared an end to today's training, while Ryan inhaled sharply as he too dispelled his Bankai. Miria sighed with relieve. It was great news to know that today's torture was finished with. She had only access to her Shikai. "You have company." Sōritsu acknowledged. "Captain Kori and several others." He then vanished from sight with an impressive Shunpo step. "Why didn't he stay?" Miria asked. "Not many of the Gotei 13's personnel know he's actually alive." Ryan replied. "He prefers to keep it that way." Ryan made no attempt to make himself look more noble: he merely awaited Captain Kori. "It's been a while, Captain Kori." Ryan greeted the man with a firm handshake. He then noticed who it was Tadashi traveled with. "I see you've got quite some talent with you. Training perhaps?" "Too long, Ryan. And Miria's with you? Perfect. Sadly, it isn't training. Here's the situation." Miria managed to give less of what she was thinking away than Ryan did. He was pacing by the end of Tadashi's debriefing while Miria had merely crossed her arms. "That's about it really." Ryan nodded his head. "Count us in. We'll find Echo at the 2nd Division Barracks." He followed Tadashi's lead. "So," he asked of the assembled ladies, "this is certainly heavenly." "Bowing ever so gracefully in the face of the Kuchiki House? Hmph." Suzume scoffed as she nodded slightly toward Ryan and Miria. "I am Naomasa Suzume, formerly of the Naomasa Estate. I now must prove my worth to my Elders in order to regain what was rightfully mine." Snickering to herself, Nami shurgged as she walked past Suzume back towards Tadashi. "For someone who holds themselves up above all others, you certainly are free and loose with your toungue there aren't you?" Category:Storylines Category:Soul Society arc Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi)